I'm Sorry
by MissBlaze
Summary: Someone is corrupt, someone proposes, someone makes a decision, when they truly didn't want to. plz plz plz R&R i promise that this will be a good story PROMISE!
1. I'm Sorry

Hia, everyone, this story I wrote during my English class so don't expect it to be that good ok, and it is also a one-shot, so unless you really really really want a sequel, DON'T BUG ME! I was sooooooooo bored in that class so this story just came into my head, well here goes. Oh, and don't forget to R&R Arigato.

Ps: Ichigo is 16, Masaya is 16 and Ryou is 19 ok.

The mentally corrupt man stood in the corner as he stared out the window. The rain was falling. His heart was broken, just like a drop of rain, which breaks on impact.

He had never felt more empty, or alone. Because the person he had once loved, she had someone else.

"Why do I even try?" he questioned himself. His cold hands were the only thing supporting his pale face, where tear stains now were.

_Flashback_

"_Where is Ichigo? She should be here by now" Lettuce said, who was holding a broom in her hand_

_That was when I came down the stairs, today was the day I would tell Ichigo I love her._

"_Oh don't you remember, she's on that date with Masaya" "it's all she was talking about yesterday" Mint said, taking a sip of her tea._

_End Flashback_

A couple of tears escaped his eyes. The shining eyes that were the colour of the sea or sky, filled with bitterness, had turned to sadness, water welled up and rolled down his cheeks.

The rain stopped. As the clouds parted, the sun shun through. He raised his had to his eyes, as the sun was making it hard to see. "Why me?"

ICHIGO'S POV

"Oh wow this is beautiful" Ichigo exclaimed as her and Masaya sat atop a hill and watched the sun go down.

"I thought you would like it" he said as he lent over a kissed her. She kissed back, but somehow, Ichigo didn't enjoy it.

On the surface, Ichigo was in love with Masaya, but she knew deep down that she was in love with Ryou. Everything, about him she liked.

Sometimes, she wished that she would turn into her cat form, so Ryou would kiss her to turn her back. Those sky blue eyes were just so dreamy.

And the way he kissed her, it felt so much different to then when Masaya kissed her. Compared to Ryou, Masaya's kisses were nothing, just a kiss from your crush

But Ryou, that was true love, nothing would ever feel the same, if he wasn't here, beside her.

"Ichigo, are you there?" Masaya asked.

While Ichigo was off in her own little dream land, she never realised that, she had left Masaya wondering if she had been abducted by aliens.

"Huh what?" "Uh, I have something important to ask you"

"Oh, ok ho ahead"

"Ichigo Momimiya, will you marry me?" Masaya asked as he got down on one knee and proposed

'_Oh no, I can't, I love Ryou, Ryou, RYOU!'_

"Y…Ye…Yes, I will marry you" she stuttered,

'_Why did I say that, no I don't want to marry Masaya, I love RYOU!_

Masaya pulled me into a strong hug, I hugged back, but I also cryed.

"Oh Ichigo, I knew you would be happy"

But they weren't the tears of happiness, they were tears of sadness.

"_Ryou"_

"_I'm Sorry"_

Well there you go, I don't like MasayaxIchigo, but if I ever write a sequel, Ichigo will run away and marry Ryou ok, well

LUV YA LOTS

MEOW55 xoxoxoxooxxoxo


	2. Ichigo Why?

**Well, I'm back, I know I said this would be a one-shot and I would only make a sequel if I got 10 reviews, but I know people want me to make a sequel, and I also got someone say they would review multiple times to get me to write a sequel -cough- Shandra-Chan -cough- Wow, people must like it, well I will try to make this one longer, ok.**

**Ichigo: (sobbing) I DON'T WANNA MARRY MASAYA!**

**Me: yeah I know, no-one does (rolls eyes)**

**Ichigo: then why did you make me, Uhhhhhhhhh, on with the story**

Ichigo's POV

I walked home by myself that day, not clinging to Masaya's arm, not storming home in a grumpy rage. Just, walking home.

My parents went of to travel America, leaving me the house. They said they wouldn't be home for a couple of years.

As I walked up the pathway, I fidgeted around in my bag for the house keys. As I found them, I pulled them out, and found the one marked

_Front door_. I placed them in the key hole, and turned. The door swung open and I walked in.

I set my bag down on the dining room table, slipped out of my high heels, and walked upstairs.

As I opened the door to my room, I was met with bright pink walls; the glaring vision of pink once represented my fun loving free self.

But now I would be tied down with marital vows, I would be legally married, connected forever, to Masaya

I plopped down on by bed and buried my head in my pillow. I poured my eyes out, I didn't stop until I needed to surface for air.

When I had lifted my head, my pillow had a big black stain; I forgot I was wearing mascara.

As I went into the bathroom and took of the remainder of my make-up, I stared into the mirror.

Soon I wouldn't be Miss Momomiya, I would be Mrs Aoyama. Just the thought of it, it is tearing me apart inside,

On the outside, I will always have a smile. Because no-one would ever be able to tell, they have always thought that I have like Masaya, but deep down.

I love Ryou.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

A faint knock, could be heard from the door.

"Who could be at the door?" I asked myself.

As I walked downstairs I wiped away the tears that have slid down my cheeks.

I opened the door; a delivery man was standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"I have a delivery for Miss Ichigo Momomiya" "yes that's me" I replied as he handed be the bouquet, and walked off.

I closed the door and pulled out the card, which was nestled in with the roses.

_My Dearest Ichigo_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you so,_

_But I know that you don't love me,_

_So please accept these roses, they show my feelings for you._

_-Ryou Shirogane_

"Ryou?"

I stood there in shock; I dropped the roses, in a heap.

I couldn't keep her eyes off that card.

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you so" _

"I love you?" "But" "But I…"

My thoughts were interrupted, by another knock at the door.

I checked the peep hole, it was Masaya

I gave off a scream in my head; I quickly put the roses in a draw. Then I opened the door.

"Hello sweetie" he said handing me a single red rose, and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Uh, hi Masaya" I said shakily, I couldn't show that I was crying

"I have some good news Ichigo, the Wedding can be held next week, isn't that great" "Yeah, wonderful" I said.

"My parents are getting everything ready, the venue, food, invitations, everything, you just have to find a pretty dress" He gave off a slight chuckle at his 'not so funny joke'.

He gave me another kiss and walked off. I stood there in shock again.

'Next week' 'But I can't' 'Those roses' these thoughts spun around and around in my head

"Why"

Ryou's POV

I came down to the main part off the Café, everyone was working as normal, but I was not in the mood to get annoyed at anyone today.

"Hey did you guys hear, Ichigo's getting married next week, to Masaya" Mint exclaimed, everyone started talking.

My heart shattered, Married.

I can't believe it, and I don't want to.

I walked upstairs again, in a depressed mood, again.

"_Ichigo, Why?"_

**Well there you guys go, I'm really sorry about not letting Ichigo run away, but I am building suspense. So yeah. Look I know no-one likes Masaya, and I don't blame them, He sucks. **

**Ok I have a request everyone write a complaint letter to the makers of TMM, and force them to make the base line a Ryou x Ichigo or at least a Kish x Ichigo, well luv some ideas.**

**LUV YA LOTS  
MEOW55 xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
